Secrets Once Untold
by ilicsm
Summary: yyh/ bleach crossover! kurama takes yusuke, kuwabara and botan with him when he goes with his mom to visit ichigo's family. the soul reapers find out toshiro, hiei, and yukina are accused of abandoning the soul society. They're triplets and need help
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i don't own yyh or bleach!

*ring ring* A yong boy with brown eyes and and black hair groaned and got up to answer the phone. *ring* "Hello?" he asked tiredly. "Yusuke?" answered a young male voice on the other end. "Oh, hey Kurama what's up?" Yusuke said happily. "Not much. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and my mother to visit a friend of her's?" Kurama asked. "Sure." yusuke relpied. "Great! By the way, I invited Botan and Kuwabara as well." said Kurama. "Whatever." Yusuke said. "Be here at 3 P.M." Kurama said, then hung up.

There was a knock on Kurama's front door. He went to answer it. "Hello, Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama greeted politly. "Hello there Kurama!" said the always cheerful Botan. "Are you guys ready to go?" asked Kurama. "Yes." Yusuke said. They all piled into the car and drove away.

A/N: ok i have chosen not to write this story or maybe i will continue it later! sorry!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back after so long to finally update! On to the story!

Ichigo turned the knob on his front door and walked in to his house. He prepared himself for the after school suprise attack his dad always unleashed and was shocked when it didn't come. Instead what the strawberry sawalmost made him faint, Isshin was wearing a frilly pink apron and cleaning the house along with Yuzu. "Um, what's going on?" Ichigo asked. "Oh, Ichi-nii you're back, dad has an old friend coming by in a few hours and she's bringing her son and his friends." Yuzu said. "She?" Ichigo pondered. "So you've decided to get back in the dating scene, is that it goat face." Isshin turned to his only son. "I would never!" He threw himself at the poster of his wife. "Oh, Misaki our cruel son has accused me of attempting to betray you!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as his father continued to make a scene. "What happened this time?" Karin asked as she came downstairs. "Don't ask." Her older brother said. Karin shrugged and started helping Yuzu clean. Ichigo soon started cleaning as well.

Finally after a few hours the house was ready and not a moment to soon. As soon as Yuzu but away the last of the cleaning supplies there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." she called racing to the door and opening it. "Hello you must be Shiori, please come in." "Thank you dear." Shiori said politely as she and the kids walked in. suddenly there was a cry of "SHIORI!" and the woman found herself in a bone crushing hug. She laughed. "Hello Isshin its been a long time, I've missed by best friend." Isshin left go of her. "Oh! You remember Shuichi don't you." Goat face nodded in agreement and exchanged pleasantries with the fox demon. "And these are his friends Yusuke, Kazuma, and Botan." Kurama's mother introduced as more hellos were said. As Shiori and Isshin moved to the living room to catch up Karin left to go play soccer and Yuzu started on dinner, leaving the teens by themselves. Ichigo go glanced at the others. "Do you want to go up to my room or something until dinner is ready?" "Sure." Botan replied and with that the headed upstairs.

A/N: that's it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter! Time to bring in some more characters.

Meanwhile, while our the teenagers were hanging out in Ichigo's room a young woman with mint-green hair was finishing tending to her garden. She heard a noise behind her and turned to face a white haired young man. "Hello Toshiro." She greeted the boy who was in fact her brother. He nod his hello in return. " Yukina, I'm going to a captain's meeting now. Please make sure Hiei doesn't burn down the barracks again." "Hn, you know I can hear you...and I didn't burn anything down you fool...just created a few scorch marks." Came a call from a tree located in the garden. Toshiro glared at his black haired brother before shunpoing to the captains meeting. Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes before jumping down to stand next to his sister. The girl turned a worried gaze to her remaining brother. "I wish you two wouldn't fight so much." She said biting her lip. A look of guilt faced through the hot head's eyes, he hated upsetting his sister. "Don't worry Yukina we'll work on it, I promise." With that he turned and headed into the barracks that lay to his left. Yukina was close on his heels as they entered. Then the two siblings broke off into different directions to go and enjoy the momentary break in work.

/location change/

Toshiro reappeared outside of the first squad barracks and entered the meeting hall. The pint sized captain quickly took his normal spot and waited for the meeting to commence. Finally the head captain banged his staff on the ground. "Captains I have called you here to discuss a matter of dire importance. It is to be believed that a new threat has arisen not only soul society, but the living world as well. Many items of great and ancient power have disappeared and are believed to have been stolen. The group responsible is extremely elusive, we do not know who the enemy is or what abilities they posses. Although, we can safely assume that they are cunning as they have been able to avoid capture for so long." The Head Captain spoke. "It is for this reason that I am sending a small team to investigate. The team will consist of a captain, their lieutenant, and three others of their choice." Yamamoto allowed his gaze to shift around the room briefly to see if the assembled captains understood so far. Satisfied he resumed his speech. "I have chosen Captain Hitsugaya as the one to head this mission. Captain Hitsugaya and his team will depart first thing tomorrow. Captain Kuchiki I want you to have a back up team waiting in the wings. The information will be awaiting you on your desks. Am I understood?" Byakuya and Toshiro nodded in affirmation and The Head captain ended the meeting allowing Toshiro to return to the squad 10 barracks to prepare for the mission.

A/N: I updated! Wow I think I might actually have a plot forming. Please R & R.


End file.
